monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elissabat
Elissabat – córka wampira. Ma 1601 lat. Jest sławną aktorką pod pseudonimem Veronica von Vamp. Zadebiutowała w filmie Strach, kamera, akcja!. Została wychowana wśród szlachty w Transylwanii, na królewskim zamku. Jest przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa Draculaury oraz córką jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół hrabiego Draculi. Wybrana została jako nowa Królowa Wampirów, jednak przeczuwając spisek dziewczyna uciekła, by potem zrobić karierę jako sławna aktorka w Hollyduch. Ostatecznie, jej prawdziwa tożsamość została ujawniona, przez co znalazła sposób na pogodzenie obowiązków królowej z pracą aktorki. Osobowość Elissabat jest aktorką, która traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie. Przez to, że dziewczyna często ma tremę, wkłada wiele trudu i wysiłku, żeby właściwie przygotować się do roli. Większość potworów nazywa ją nieprzystępną i odosobnioną, ale to tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna koncentruje się na swoim rzemiośle i ukrywaniu swojego prawdziwego ja przed innymi. Wielką tajemnicą Elissabat jest to, że 400 lat temu miała ona zostać Królową Wampirów, ale uciekła z Transylwanii w przeddzień koronacji, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej wuj - Lord Stoker spiskuje, by objąć tron przed nią. Z pomocą Heksycjusza Steam, ojca Robekki, Elissabat udała się do Londoomu i zaczęła nowe życie jako Veronica von Vamp. Wygląd Elissabat jest dziewczyną o falujących fioletowych włosach sięgających bioder. Gdzieniegdzie widnieją w nich czarne pasemka. Jej oczy są fioletowe, podobnie jak brwi. Skóra Elissabat jest blada. Z jej ust wystają dwa śnieżnobiałe kły. Wampirzyca wybiera ciemne ubrania w stylu gotyckim. Klasyczny potwór left|280px Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Istoty te w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna, aby wampiry się nie dostały. Oprócz tego, stosowano także wodę święconą i krzyże. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa, a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony. Zdolności *'Wampirze moce:' Po znalezieniu Elissabat posiada wampirze moce. Dzięki temu może się np.: przemienić w nietoperza. *'Długowieczność:' Jako wampir Elissabat jest długowieczna, czyli żyje o wiele dłużej niż zwykły człowiek. *'Brak odbicia w lustrze:' Elissabat nie może zobaczyć swojego lustrzanego odbicia. *'Wrażliwość na słońce:' Będąc wampirem Elissabat prawdopodobnie jest wrażliwa na światło słoneczne. Umiejętności *'Aktorstwo:' Elissabat pomimo swojej tremy potrafi wcielić się w każdą rolę. Przed wstąpieniem na wampirzy tron występowała pod pseudonimem Veronika Von Vamp. Jest znaną na całym świecie gwiazdą filmową. Relacje Rodzina Elissabat jest córką wampirów. Pochodzi ona ze znanego i szanowanego rodu tego rodzaju potworów. Dziewczyna jest również siostrzenicą Lorda Stokera oraz kuzynką Draculaury. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółką Elissabat są Draculaura. W dzieciństwie dziewczyny, ze względu na ich fizyczne podobieństwo, były nawet brane za siostry. Są dalekimi kuzynkami. Elissabat utrzymuje również dobre relacje z Viperine Gorgon, swoją makijażystką. Miłość Obecnie Elissabat nie jest w nikim zakochana. Zwierzak Elissabat obecnie nie posiada zwierzaka. Lalki Frights, Camera, Action! Elissabat_doll.png|Lalka Elissabat.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Frights, Camera, Action!' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDD84 * Numer modelu: BDD87 W tej serii grzywka Elissabat jest prosta, znajduje się na całej powierzchni czoła. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są różowymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest ona w fioletową sukienkę. Jest ona ozdobiona czarnymi rękawami oraz gorsetem tego samego koloru z fioletowymi sznurkami. Dół sukienki jest fioletowy, rozkloszowany, ozdobiony czarną siateczką. Buty Elissabat są czarne, sięgające łydek. Ozdobione są one licznymi wzorkami z nietoperzy. Do lalki dołączona jest szara statuetka, przedstawiająca dłoń oraz pamiętnik. Ghoulebrities in Londoom Viperine_Elissabat_Catty_GiL_dolls.jpg|Lalka Elissabat GiL art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoulebrities in Londoom' * Wydanie: luty 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CGF51 * Numer modelu: CGF51 W tej serii włosy Elissabat zostały związane w koński ogon. Jej głowa została ozdobiona czerwoną opaską z kokardką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w granatową sukienkę bez rękawów. Ozdobiona jest ona czerwoną i fioletową kratą oraz czerwonym kołnierzem z falbankami. Ubrano zapisane jest z przodu na karmazynowy guzik, a całość została przepasana długim, zwisającym rubinowym paskiem. Buty Elissabat to fioletowe kalosze na koturnie, sięgające do kolan. Widnieje na nich biała czaszka. Do lalki dołączono okrągłą, czarną torbę z "rozpływającą się" flagą Wielkiej Brytanii. Lalka sprzedawana jest w trójpaku z Catty Noir i Viperine Gorgon. Ghoul Fair Elissabat GF doll.jpg|Lalka Elissabat GF art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Fair' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW69 * Numer modelu: CHW71 W tej serii włosy Elissabat są wyprostowane i sięgają one do bioder. Ponadto, ozdobione są one czerwonymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę na czarnych ramiączkach, sięgającą do połowy uda. Ozdobiona jest ona czerwoną falbanką oraz czarnymi i czerwonymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi nietoperze oraz trzepaczki i wałki do ciasta. Buty Elissabat są czerwone, z wygrawerowaną pajęczyną oraz obcasem w kształcie trzepaczki. Do lalki dołączono czerwoną tacę z czarnymi lizakami w kształcie nietoperzy. Ghouls' Getaway Elissabat GG doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghouls' Getaway' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Elissabat mają polokowane końce. Jej grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Na głowie ma ozdobę składającą się z czarnego nietoperza i żółtych liści. Uszy dziewczyny są przebite beżowo-czarnymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w niezasłaniającą brzucha białą koszulkę w czarne i fioletowe romby z krótkimi rękawkami oraz krótką, rozkloszowaną fioletową spódnicę we wzory. Na nadgarstkach ma bransoletki z żółtych liści. Buty dziewczyny są beżowe, wiązane na kostkach, z koturnem zrobionym z pustych od środka kwadratów. Frightfully Tall Ghouls Elissabat FTG doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Frightfully Tall Ghouls' * Wydanie: listopad 2015 * Numer asortymentu: DHC44 * Numer modelu: ? Lalka jest w swoim podstawowym wydaniu, lecz ma 43 cm wzrostu. Meta timeline * 18 stycznia 2013: Wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Elissabat. * 18 marca 2013: Wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Veroniki von Vamp. * 20 lipca 2013: Ujawniono, że lalka Elissabat zostanie pokazana na New York Comic Con. * wrzesień 2013: Elissabat zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Catty Noir z serii Signature - pojedyncze lalki pod pseudonimem Veronica von Vamp, a także jako niewymieniona z imienia Królowa Wampirów. * 10 października 2013: Pierwsza lalka Elissabat zostaje pokazana na New York Comic Con 2013. * listopad 2013: Pierwsza lalka Elissabat zostaje wydana w ramach serii Frights, Camera, Action!. * listopad 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Elissabat zostają ujawnione. * 27 listopada 2013: Oficjalny art Elissabat zostaje ujawniony. * 11 marca 2014: Elissabat zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Strach, kamera, akcja!. * 12 kwietnia 2014: Elissabat debiutuje w odcinku Mistrzyni kamuflażu. Ciekawostki * Jej imię jest hybrydą zniekształconej formy imienia Elisabeth oraz słowa "bat" (pl. nietoperz). * Elissabat pomimo bycia wampirem, których nie widać na zdjęciach ani ujęciach filmowych jest sławną aktorką filmową. Możliwe, że tak jak w przypadku innego wampirzego aktora pojawiającego się w filmie Strach, kamera, akcja! jej ciało jest dorabiane komputerowo. en: Elissabat Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Frights, Camera, Action! Kategoria:Ghoulebrities in Londoom Kategoria:Ghoul Fair Kategoria:Ghouls' Getaway Kategoria:Frightfully Tall Ghouls Kategoria:Elissabat